Sun-shroom
|PvZ2 = }} :Może chodziło ci o Sun-Shrooma z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Sun-shroom jest grzybem będącym alternatywą Sunflowera i Twin Sunflowera do używania w nocy gdzie słońce jest znacznie trudniejsze do zdobycia. Na początku produkuje małe słoneczka jednak wraz ze wzrostem, ilość produkowanego słońca wzrośnie. Etymologia Nazwa 'Sun-shroom' wywodzi się od słów "sun" (z ang. słońce) i od "shroom" (z ang. grzyb). Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Sun-shroom Sun-shrooms give small sun at first and normal sun later. Sun production: low, then normal Sleeps during the day Sun-shroom hates sun. He hates it so much that when it builds up in his system, he spits it out as fast as he can. He just won't abide it. To him, sun is crass. Cost: 25 Recharge: Fast TŁUMACZENIE Sun-shroomy dają małe słońca, a potem normalne. Produkcja słońca:: Mała, potem Normalna Zasypia w dzień. Sun-shroom nie cierpi słońca. Nienawidzi go tak bardzo, że wytworzył w sobie system, w którym wypluwa je tak szybko, jak tylko może. Nie znosi tego i uważa, że słońce jest do kitu. Koszt słońca: 25 Odnowienie: Szybkie Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 25 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Fast Sun-shrooms give small sun at first, then normal suns, and finally large suns. Sun Production: low, then normal, then large Oh sure, Sun-shroom is known for his ever-present grin and sunny disposition. But truth be told, even he has his dark days. It ain't easy keeping things light when you live in the shadows. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt słońca: 25 Wytrzymałość: Typowa Odnowienie: Szybkie Sun-shroomy dają małe słońca, potem normalne, a na końcu duże. Produkcja słońca:: Mała, potem Normalna, a na koniec duża Jasne, Sun-shroom znany jest z pogodnego uśmiechu i łagodnego uosobienia. Ale prawdę mówiąc, nawet on czasem miewa swoje gorsze dni. Ciężko mieć rzeczy jasne, jeśli żyje się w cieniu. Ulepszenia Plants vs. Zombies 2 Plant Food Gdy użyjemy na nim Plant Fooda rośnie do maksymalnego rozmiaru i wytwarza 225 słońca. Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Wraz z normalnym efektem Plant Food, Sun-shroom wytwarza również od 0-3 złotych monet. System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Jest on idealną roślinką do poziomów nocnych. Jednakże, w dzień lepiej go nie używać, gdyż wliczając jeszcze Coffee Bean koszt rośliny wynosi 100 słońc, co raczej nie jest opłacalne. Reszta strategii to niemalże idealna kopia strateg Sunflowera. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Taktyka się nie zmienia, jednak w tej części można używać ją w dzień bez Coffee Bean. Praktycznie jest przydatna tylko na poziomach 2-3 falowych. 1 falowe są najlepsze dla Sunflowerów, a 4 dla Twin Sunflowerów. Galeria Ciekawostki Informacje ogólne *Wygląd Sun-shrooma może być nawiązaniem do Super Mushroom albo Toada z serii Super Mario. Może być nawiązaniem z powodu faktu, że po użyciu grzyba w Super Mario zwiększa twoją postać, a Sun-shroom rośnie sam z siebie. *Mimo tego, że Sun-shroom nie występuje w Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, to obraz grzyba widoczny jest na modelu Albumu z Naklejkami. Tak samo jest z Garliciem oraz Gloom-shroomem. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Puff-shroom oraz Sun-shroom są jedynymi grzybami, które z powodu niskiego wzrostu (nawet, jeśli Sun-shroom podrośnie) mogą uniknąć groszków wystrzelonych przez Peashooter Zombie oraz Gatling Pea Zombie. Tą samą właściwość posiadają Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Spikeweed oraz Spikerock. Jednak grzyby mogą być zranione, jeśli zostaną posadzone na Flower Pot'cie. *Jako jedyny nie posiada cienia w Almanacu *W wersji online, Sun-shroom produkuje słońce dwa razy szybciej od Sunflower, jednak żeby urosnąć potrzebuje nadal tyle samo czasu. *Sun-shroom pojawia się gościnnie przy wprowadzeniu do Peggle Nights, gry stworzonej przez PopCap Games. *Sun-shroom jest "głównym" grzybem, ponieważ występuje aż na dwóch osiągnięciach: Good Morning oraz No Fungus Among Us, podobnie jak Sunflower jest symbolem roślin. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Jest jedną z czterech roślin, które rosną z czasem. Pozostałe rośliny to Grzyb mrozu, Grzyb ognia oraz Strawburst. *Cień grzyba jest o wiele szerszy niż grzyb w początkowym stadium. *Przed aktualizacją 3.9, Sun-shroom był przedstawiany w początkowym stadium. Od tego momentu, Sun-shroom ukazuje się w ostatecznym stadium, tak jak w pierwszej części. *Początkowo Sun-shroom miał wytwarzać 15, następnie 25, a na końcu 50 słońc, jednak tak miało być jeszcze przed przewartościowaniem słońca po aktualizacji 1.7. *Lekko się świeci na jego paczce nasion, podobnie jak Sun Bean, Hot Potato i Lightning Reed. *W przeciwieństwie do pierwszej części gry, teraz ma różne animacje, zgodnie z etapami rozwoju. *Obrazek na paczce nasion w Chińskiej wersji jest większy niż w międzynarodowej wersji, ale nie posiada wokół siebie poświaty. *Pomimo tego, że jest przedstawiony jako samiec, opis kostiumu w dziale kostiumów w sklepie mówi, że jest samicą. *Niezależnie od tego, na jakim etapie rośnięcia został pokonany, Intensive Carrot zawsze ożywi Sun-shrooma na jego pierwszym etapie, tak samo jak Potato Mine, Pea Pod i Strawburst. *Sun-shroom jest jedną z sześciu roślin, które są w pełni naładowane na początku poziomu. Pozostałe rośliny to Sunflower, Primal Sunflower, Moonflower, Gold Bloom oraz Electric Currant. **Przypadkowo, wszystkie rośliny (oprócz Electric Currant) produkują słońca. Zobacz też *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Primal Sunflower *Słońce *Grzyby en:Sun-shroom Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu Noc Kategoria:Rośliny z Dark Ages Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Dark Ages Kategoria:Noc Kategoria:Rośliny produkujące słońce Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Grzyby